


Of Flowers and Fresh Baked Bread

by got_vexmilk



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Modern AU, Multi, all the characters are business owners, baker!andal, florist!cayde, fluffy bois are fluffy, im back binches, teen and up for swearing and some pg-13 kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 01:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got_vexmilk/pseuds/got_vexmilk
Summary: When Cayde finally achieves his dream of opening his own flower shop, he doesn't expect to fall for the hot baker down the street.





	1. Chapter 1

Cayde brushed the dirt off of his hands and sighed. He still had 20 plants left in the bed of the truck before he could be done for the day. He sat back on his feet,  
and glanced up at the storefront. He couldn’t believe it was really happening. He had been trying to get his own his own storefront for longer than he would like to admit, and this opportunity meant no more making bouquets from out of his kitchen.

That being said, getting everything set up was making Cayde question all of his life choices. 

The place was a mess. When he entered the store for the first time, Cayde promptly discovered that whoever owned it before him had run a shop for “romance” and had quite the, well, extensive inventory. Needless to say, Cayde’s friends were very confused when he started giving away free dildos on Facebook. After all the renovating he had to do to make the storefront seem like an actual flower shop, potting flowers should seem like a breeze. 

It doesn’t. 

He’s down to 5 planters left when the smell wafting from somewhere nearby began to get to him. He had noticed it faintly all day, a warm inviting smell, like fresh baked bread, but now, having not eaten since lunch, and wait, did he eat lunch? Cayde couldn’t remember if he ate lunch or not. 

Well, no matter what meals he had eaten previously, he was hungry now. Cayde gazed at the planters he had left. It was just few hanging baskets of begonias and petunias left. They could wait till he got back. And besides, Cayde hadn’t taken time to get to know any of the other stores in the ‘hipstery’ district of the city. Cayde hated that of all places to finally get a store, it was in hipsterville snootytown, but this was where local businesses flourished the most.

Cayde was due for some exploring, anyway. 

20 minutes of wandering aimlessly later, Cayde had found the origin of the scent. Only three doors down from him, there was a bakery that stood out from the surrounding shops in its own quiet way. Simply decorated, the sign perched atop an old-fashioned striped awning read 'Brask's Bakery' and damn, did it smell good. A chalkboard stood outside, advertising fresh baked loaves of several flavors of bread, but the best seller was clearly the garlic loaves. Cayde wasted no time hauling open the door, and was charmed to see another old fashioned element: a real bell rigged to the door, pleasantly jingling when pushed open. With the vibe of the place, Cayde expected to see a kindly old man standing behind the counter. Instead, he saw what had to be quite possibly the most attractive man he had ever seen. His dark brown hair was wavy, and just long enough to tuck behind his ears, and his honey brown eyes looked incredibly kind, and his eyebrows were arching in a confused, but adorable, expression, and Cayde was realizing he was staring. 

"Can I help you?" A touch of a lilting accent graced his words, and oh fuck his voice was just as hot. Cayde felt himself melt into a puddle. He decided to make an attempt to form words.  
"Uhhhhh, hi? I'm, uhh, Cayde. I own the new flower shop?" Cayde made vague gestures in the direction of his own shop, and the man let out a breathy chuckle at his fumbling.

"Clearly someone needs to work on his people skills." the hot guy chuckled again, but Cayde got the overwhelming sense that he wasn't laughing at his expense. "Don't worry my friend. I was the same way once. You get used to it. My name is Andal."  
Another man emerged from the back of the shop, wiping his hands on an apron. He looked like a buff golden retriever. whose long hair was tied in a neat bun at the top of his head. He clapped Andal on the shoulder, leaving a faint flower handprint on Andal's shirt.   
"Goddamnit, Saint. You know this is my favorite shirt!"  
The man apparently called Saint just clapped Andal on the other shoulder. "There!" a low voice with a droning british accent was not exactly what Cayde was expecting, but it nice nonetheless. "Now it’s even.”   
Cayde chuckled watching the two, and the sound was enough to get the men to notice his presence once again.   
"Saint, this is Cayde. He's the one who owns Xur's old shop." Andal accompanied the name Xur by wiggling his eyebrows, which sent Saint into a fit of giggles.   
"Oh by God, what did you do with all the dildos they left behind?" Saint forced the words out in between full, hearty laughs. Cayde felt his cheeks turn 50 shades of red.  
"I... I gave them away on Facebook."  
"You... you WHAT?!" Andal sputtered. "ON FACEBOOK?!"   
"Uhh yeah? I wasn't sure what else to do with them? Not like I could have an opening day with a 'buy one bouquet get a free dildo of choice'!" This comment made Andal laugh even harder, and Saint had nearly doubled over.  
"Okay, look. I came here because I wanted delicious bread, and honestly I'm feeling personally attacked right now" Cayde meant for it to come out sarcastic, but the words instead sounded lighthearted, and he realized was laughing,  
"Okay, Mr. Personally attacked," Andal donned an apron from the rack behind him and Cayde nearly melted into a puddle all over again, "You wanna actually try the bread?'


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Saint is a little shit, and Cayde makes some plans.

Saint had followed Andal back into the kitchen, and as soon as the two men were out of earshot of the florist, Saint leaned down and whispered in Andals ear. 

“I like this one. He’s cute. You should keep him.” It was now Andal's turn to turn red, and he wouldn't meet Saint's eyes, instead turning to pull the two loves out of the oven. It was almost dinner rush. Plenty of people would pour in to the bakery on their way home from work for a loaf of fresh bread. 

"Saint, it's not like that. I don't even know him!"

"It could be like that, though." 

"No way." 

"Andal, you're like my brother, and I love you for that, but you are incredibly dense. Denser than this fuckin-" Saint grabs a stale role and playfully smacks Andal upside the head. 

"Ow!" Andal softly kicks him in the shin. 

"Oh, thy hath mortally wounded me. However will I survive. I musk seek medical attention. It is up to you to show this boy your bread!" Saint deadpanned, weakly pretending to grab his shin as he slipped out the back door of the bakery. Andal sighed, but loaded the last two garlic loaves onto the tray, ready to be  loaded into the display case.

Out in the store, Cayde lit up to see the fresh bread. It reminded Andal of one of the pet foxes he followed on Instagram. It was kinda adorable. Kinda. Not totally adorable. Not like Andal was already a total goner for the cute dorky florist or anything.

Andal grabbed one of the smaller loaves from the stock, tossing it to Cayde with a simple "Head's Up!" before sliding the tray into place. Andal watched him carefully as he caught the bread with ease. Cayde wasted no time breaking the bread apart and digging in.

 

Andal secretly lived for the magical moment when someone new bit into his bread for the first time. Ever since Andal had taken over the shop, he wondered if his product was really as good as his father's, but seeing someone who didn't know the story of the bakery wander in and take a bite. Currently, Cayde had his eyes rolled back as to almost take a look at his own brain, and was making noises that were damn near inappropriate. Andal stood at the counter, caught between laughter, and pretending that those noises Cayde was making didn’t take his mind to an entirely different place.  Andal tried taking deep breaths to stifle both his laughter and the, uhm, thoughts, but he failed. Cayde’s fun was cut short, hower, when a family with two small children wandered through the door.    
  


“Cayde!” Andal hissed, slapping his hand over Cayde’s mouth. The florist was still mid-moan. 

 

“Mrph!” Cayde’s eyes snapped open as he made a noise of protest 

"Shut it!" Cayde rolled his eyes, but went a little pale as he noticed the horrified look on the mother’s face. She tentatively approached the counter, ordered her bread, and briskly exited the shop, all while Andal tried dutifully to keep his composure. He forcefully kept his eyes away from Cayde until he was absolutely sure the bakery door had shut behind her, and just like he thought, one look at the other man was all it took to send the laughs he was holding in tumbling out into the warm air. Cayde joined him, their voices mixing together to create a symphony of joy.

Several minutes later, Andal was grasping the counter for stability.  Cayde had to sit down on a stool, and suddenly Andal realized that if Cayde leaned any closer, their hands would be touching. He didn't remember exactly when they got so close. Saint's words popped into his mind, and he decided to take a plunge. 

"What if we got dinner? Tomorrow?"

Andal could see Cayde calculating behind his eyes. He compulsively wiped his palms on his apron. 

"I don't think I can swing tomorrow. I'm already behind on potting, and my delivery guy is coming in tomorrow with a shit ton of succulents," He trailed off, and Andal felt his heart sink into his stomach. "But!" Cayde started up again, "If I get everything done, I'm 99.99999% sure I can make it Friday."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy pride everyone!!! i’ve been working on a personal project recently that has forced my fanfics to take a backseat but i’m going to try getting back into the swing of writing! on top of that, finals are over and school is out so I’m definately gonna have some more free time that’s not filled with homework!

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK BABY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm not entirely sure why I stopped posting here on Ao3 but I'm going to port my current fics on tumblr to Ao3!


End file.
